1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an exercise apparatus having a plate adapted to receive a resistance band. More particularly, it relates to a plate having a securing strap that can be attached to a user's torso and having at least one protruding structure with an opening to receive a pliable material for a user to grasp and to perform a range of motions.
2. Background Art
Some prior art exercise equipment such as resistance bands need to be anchored to a stationary household object for the specific exercise being performed. The resistance band can be anchored to different locations for each different muscle group being targeted. For instance, the resistance band can be attached to a door for a user to perform lateral pull-downs or tricep pushdowns. The resistance band can be wrapped around a pole for chest exercises or shoulder rotations. It is time consuming and disruptive to a user's focus when a user is required to find a new location to reposition the resistance band when targeting different muscle groups. In addition, a user may not have a stationary object such as a door or a pole available to perform some of the exercises. Thus, there is a need for an improved anchoring system for a resistance band that does not require a user to attach the resistance band to multiple household objects.
Other resistance band exercises require a user to stand on the resistance band and grip the handles for bicep curls or overhead presses. Users with restricted movement such as individuals in wheel chairs or those confined to a bed or a chair do not have the ability to stand on the resistance band. Thus, there is a need for a resistance band anchoring system that can provide a stable platform for resistance exercise without the need for a user to stand on the resistance band.
Prior art resistance bands can make an exercise routine difficult when another person acts as an anchor by holding a portion of the resistance band. Finding a person that is willing to act as an anchor for a resistance band can be burdensome and inconvenient. Also, a person acting as an anchor cannot provide a stable enough anchoring system because the person may fatigue or accidentally release the resistance band during use. Thus, there is a need for a more reliable resistance band anchoring system that provides a user with support and stability to a user's back and spine during a workout with a resistance band.
Prior art resistance bands can be attached to exercise machines in a gym. These exercise machines are expensive, bulky, and are not practical to transport. Also, many people do not have the opportunity to resistance train or to rehabilitate in a gym setting. Some users prefer to exercise outdoors or at an in-home setting. Hence, there is a need for a resistance band anchoring system that is not bulky and is easily portable so that a user can perform resistance exercises in a variety of settings. This is more desirable for a user to be able to quickly and efficiently exercise without having to take the time to travel to an exercise facility.
There are several challenges to overcome with resistance training or rehabilitation with free weights. One challenge being the need for a lightweight, portable exercise system that can be used by a variety of users including, but not limited to, range of motion exercises for the elderly, rehabilitation exercises for those recovering from an injury, exercises for traveling individuals that want to stay in shape, or resistance training for athletes. The problem with the use of prior art free weights is that the heaviness associated with free weights makes them difficult to travel with and to lift. Thus, there is a need for an improved light weight resistance system that would allow a variety of users to easily transport the resistance system to different locations for use.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made; it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.